


A Different Kind of Diaper8itch

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Corprophagia, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Femdom, Fetish, Gross, Scat, scat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Taken from this tumblr request: "Dirty diaper domme Vriska and subby Terezi doing all she wishes?"Warning, this one is EXTREMELY gross.





	A Different Kind of Diaper8itch

Terezi and Vriska were aware of how diaper fetish relationships typically went. Usually, the diapered partner would be submissive, and allow themselves to be humiliated by and taken care of by a non-diapered dominant. For Vriska and Terezi, however, this dynamic held little appeal.

Instead, Vriska opted to wear a diaper while also being incredibly dominant, while Terezi chose to submit to her mistress’s glorious padding.

Vriska’s diaper certainly commanded authority, colored the same distinctive shade of blue as her blood caste, with “8ig 8itch” written on the back in black marker.

Currently, Vriska was wearing that very puffy, blue diaper, while otherwise nude, while her partner was completely naked, on her knees, ready to take her mistress’s orders.

Vriska bit her lip, grunting. “I need to take a huge shit, and I’m not wasting a turd this large, not without 8urying my slutty little diaper sub underneath it to sniff it all up.”

Terezi grinned, laying down on her back, ready for Vriska to drop her diaper on her face, so she could use her extra-sensitive nose to inhale all of its rancid shit-fumes.

“Good,” Vriska said, as she sat down on Terezi’s face, making sure that her twitching asshole was lined up perfectly with Terezi’s nostrils.

Once she was satisfied with her positioning, Vriska began to squeeze, forcing out the enormous turd brewing inside of her into the seat of her diaper. Terezi, of course, could feel it pushing out against her, but more than that, she could smell it.

The scent was foul and immediate, and it was enough to make her gag, and her eyes water. Still, she seemed to be enjoying herself, judging by the massive toothy smile she had, that could just barely be seen beneath Vriska’s expanding diaper.

“MMMM, M1STR3SS, 1 LOV3 YOUR ST1NKY D14P3RS” Terezi said, taking a deep, lustful breath. To show that she was truly in love with Vriska’s packed pampers, she ran her tongue against it, coating her mouth with that filthy taste, and making Vriska shiver with surprise.

“Good girl. Since you seem to like the taste of my diapers so much, I’ll reward your o8edience by letting you serve as my diaper pail,”

Terezi was confused at first, but soon had a pretty good idea of what her mistress had in mind.

“Open wide ::::)” Vriska said, as she stood up, undoing the tapes on her diaper and balling it up, making sure to keep all of the precious mess inside.

Terezi got up, and opened her knees, opening her mouth up just as Vriska asked.

Vriska walked over to her, diaper in hand, and crammed it roughly down her throat, treating her as if she was an actual diaper pail. Terezi gulped it down greedily, not giving herself much time to savor the taste. Fortunately, she got a mouthful of Vriska’s delicious diaper again, when an enormous diaper-scented belch roared out from her throat.

Vriska’s diaper was incredibly full, and by extension, so was Terezi’s belly, which bulged out noticeably like it did when she was especially full of cum. Terezi patted her belly proudly, before letting out another burp.

“You did pretty good, I mean, good for a dirty shit-eating diaper pail,” Vriska said with a smile. “You 8etter have some extra room in your stomach, though, because I’m feeding you another diaper tomorrow, and I’m going to make sure it’s 8igger than the last ;;;;)


End file.
